smfafandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth
Labyrinth is the 9th episode of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Season 2 Plot When Gweelok wishes that Jerry, the Goblin King, would come take his annoying friends away, he realizes how much he misses them and has to enter the twisted world of the Labyrinth to rescue them. (This is the plot featured on iTunes). Synopsis We begin with Gweelok playing an online fantasy game where he finally reaches "The Troll King's Ultimate Maze." Before entering however, The Troll King offers his character one wish. But before Gweelok can make a wish, the other Disgustoids burst into his room to reveal that they have obtained new dance moves at the mall. In awe at said moves, Gweelok tries to do the same but fails. The others laugh at him for not being able to dance due to his lack of legs, which naturally upsets him. While wallowing in his misery, he is reminded of his opportunity to make a wish. When his friends laugh at him again for wanting "more dance skills," Gweelok decides to wish the following: "Oh Troll King, I wish you would come and take my friends away, I mean literally!" The wish is granted almost instantly. At first Gweelok is delighted at his friends' abscence until he realizes that he needs his position as "the smartest Disgustoid" in order to feel important, and immediately begins to miss them. All of a sudden, a seagull poops on his arm, and is revealed to be Jerry The Troll King from the video game. Jerry offers Gweelok to join him in "a magical land of whimsy, where you dance until the music stops. Which is...NEVER!" Gweelok instead asks Jerry to bring his friends back, but Jerry won't do so as Gweelok said "literally" in his wish (though Gweelok tried to claim that he only meant figuratively, Jerry was not convinced). Jerry then challenges Gweelok to go through his Ultimate Maze in order to get his friends back. But he must do it in ten minutes or they will be his forever. Begining his quest, (and regretting that he didn't take Jerry up on the "dance until the music stops which is never gig.") Gweelok uses his GPS to look for the maze's entrance. At Jerry's palace, the other Disgustoids are watching Gweelok try to beat the maze. After Festro questions if they are watching "The Gweelok Show," Jerry immediately breaks into the song "Happy Dance" that explains his whole plan and is also torture for the Disgustoids to watch. Meanwhile, Gweelok's GPS self destructs and he decides to use his friends skills to beat the maze instead of his own. He then breaks down multiple walls in the same manner as Festro and ends up at The Blog of Eternal Stank, a place where the opinions of forty year old men go to stink. With a puppet creature being of no use to him, Gweelok decides to do what Fart would do and freshens up the area with his own farts to get across. His next challenge is given to him by a man in a Jester costume who will only let him go through the next door if he answers this riddle correctly; "What has a mouth, but doesn't talk? What has a beak, but never squawks? And has a head just like a clock?" Gweelok uses Dingle's method of gibberish to get the correct answer and goes through the door. After going through the door, Gweelok falls through a hole where a series of feet keep clutching him. Thinking of his friend Slog, Gweelok uses his own snot as a grappling hook to get to the next phase of the maze which is a series of cliches consisting of; an evil dragon, a trap door, a hedge maze, and a rolling boulder. All of which he goes through with the greatest of ease. Upon falling through a warp pipe, Gweelok is within eye shot of The Troll King's Castle. But just before he can even think of going in, he spies a chocolate bar resting a pedestal nearby. Ignoring the obvious POISON label on the wrapper, Gweelok devours the whole thing and is knocked unconscious. When he wakes up, Gweelok finds himself in a Dance Party especially for him. At first he finds it lame, until Jerry appears and reveals to have given Gweelok a pair of "magical dancer legs." Jerry then breaks into the song,"Let's Dance Forever" and seductively pleads with Gweelok to stay with him. This almost works until Jerry sings the line, "Forget all your bros," which reminds Gweelok of both his quest and how what he really needs are his friends and not a "loser" who gave him "tone shapely legs." Snapping out of the dream, Gweelok goes through the palace only to find a series of escalators going in miscellaneous directions with the Jester guy having returned. Gweelok knocks the Jester guy away, and uses "the Disgustoid combo move" to get past the escalators. The final stage of Gweelok's quest is in an outer space scape where Jerry has one final test for him. He has to go across "a magic dance floor" that you can only dance across. If you try to walk across you die. Which is exactly what happens to the Jester guy in Jerry's demonstration. Gweelok is nervous about doing this since his "dancing is doo-doo trash" which prompts his friends to laugh at him much to his frustration. Jerry then offers the "dance until the music stops gig" again since he doesn't laugh at Gweelok. But Gweelok refuses because, "My bros may make fun of me sometimes, but they don't try to change me into some freaky leg thing!" Gweeklok then decides to dance in his own manner of dancing and then proceeds to do the most intense dance of them all impressing both the Disgustoids and Jerry. Suddenly Jerry realizes that Gweelok winning is "bad for him" which is followed by Gweelok punching him into space where he promptly explodes. Everyone then rejoices at Gweelok's victory, and they all are returned safely to the fort. They apologize for laughing at Gweelok who forgives them all. The Fart then reveals that they only "laughed at him because his dance was just getting warmed up." And Festro tells him that "when you get going it's awesome," and encourages all the Disgustoids to do Gweelok's dance together. Trivia *This episode was originally going to air on February 24, 2012 but was pulled due to the show getting low ratings. *The plot of this episode is a humorous parody of the 1986 film, Labyrinth. *Jerry the Troll King is played by Tom Kenny. Kenny has acted along side David Bowie in the Spongebob Squarepants special, "Atlantis Squarepantis" and Bowie played Jareth the Goblin King in the original Labyrinth film. *The video game that Gweelok plays at the beginning bears a resemblance to both Minecraft and World of Warcraft, both of which are online games. *Jerry flying into space and exploding may be a reference to Team Rocket's usual exit in the Pokemon franchise. *The scene with Jerry riding the disco ball is referencing Miley Cyrus' "Wrecking Ball" music video. *The song "Happy Dance" is a parody of the song "Magic Dance" and the song "Let's Dance Forever" is a parody of the song "As The World Falls Down" both of which were featured in the original film. *The line "Ground control to Major Dork" is a reference to another one of David Bowie's songs, "Ground Control to Major Tom." Unlike the other songs, "Major Tom" was not part of the original Labyrinth film. *The chocolate bar labeled "POISON" may be a nod to the scene in Alice in Wonderland where Alice was recalling how one should not drink anything with a "poison" label on it. It is also a shout out to the peach scene in the original Labyrinth. *"The Blog of Eternal Stank" is a reference to "The Bog of Eternal Stench" in the original film. *Gweelok runs through the hedge maze in the exact same way Pac-Man would and even resembles the titular character while doing so. *The rolling boulder is a classic reference to Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. *The Warp Pipes from the Super Mario franchise make a cameo in this episode. *This was the first episode where Gweelok had legs, and is certainly not the last time we see him with legs. In "Gweelok Cracks", he wears his Super-Diaper invention that comes with robotic legs, and in "Secret Mountain Fort Werebaby", he grew legs when he turned into a baby. Songs * Happy Dance * Let's Dance Forever Gallery Laby 4.PNG Dancing-0.PNG Dancing.PNG Labyrinth.PNG Laby.PNG Laby 2.PNG Laby 3.PNG Laby 5.PNG|MY BROS 0C15D162-6D27-4575-A9ED-2E1E2DB66A82.jpeg 93DA7E7B-72C3-437B-9083-A7AFDBBDD8DA.jpeg 235814B9-8F80-4CBC-9659-B5667B1C6AC3.png E6567719-37DC-415C-889B-76F2CA41E66A.png 9D8CFD42-B077-4744-B253-3E6B16ABA48D.jpeg 834AF8E0-7541-40CB-8C53-FC880E4BE5B9.png 97B0DBAB-E856-4B82-92FE-7E42FB3668D8.png 142AF538-3FC0-453F-BA93-174C65F40ADB.jpeg 6CBB6A11-9C29-4251-A3AD-07EA799BF802.jpeg 21CE8D94-01D6-48B1-B74D-789F0304C4F0.jpeg Category:Itunes Released Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episode Category:Episodes focusing on Gweelok